


Separate Ways

by universe_podfics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Healing, Audio Format: MP3, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, Light Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Poor Sam Winchester, Scars, Season/Series 05, Tattoos, no music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe_podfics/pseuds/universe_podfics
Summary: Podfic ofGalacticTwink's FicOriginal Summary:Sam suggested they go their separate ways, but he didn't think Dean would agree with him.He's alone, and he calls someone he wants to see when everything is falling apart around him.





	Separate Ways

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Separate Ways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866080) by [GalacticTwink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/GalacticTwink). 



Separate Ways by [GalacticTwink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink)

 

Author's Summary: 

Sam suggested they go their separate ways, but he didn't think Dean would agree with him.

He's alone, and he calls someone he wants to see when everything is falling apart around him.

Make sure to check out the author too!

 

[MP3 Download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ahw8h5qp53o589l/sw-edit_2-fin.mp3/file) (11MB)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on tumblr [ Here! ](https://universe-podfics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
